If Mike Was Different
by DreamsOfEdward
Summary: What if when Bella arrived in Forks, she felt an attraction to Mike and he was less like a loyal dog and better boyfriend material? How would Edward react and prove his love? BxM for a while, ExB OOC,
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight. It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.


	2. First Day

Chapter 1:

Biology class on Bella's first day at Forks High.

BPOV

_What is this guy's problem? I know for a fact that I don't smell bad. If I did, most of the make population at Forks High wouldn't be following me so much. I would be very pleased if they did stop admiring me. Seriously, what is wrong with Edward Cullen? Jessica was right at lunch when she told me about him being gorgeous. I have no clue what gives the idea tshe would have a chance with Emmett. NO guy in his right mind would leave Rosalie Hale for Jessica, but I'm not one to judge people. I know! I'll glare back at Edward!_

I turned my head slowly and gave him my coldest glare. Then I noticed Mike looking at me. I normally don't like the attention, but from Mike its kind but still a little disturbing. Edward's eyes were the hardest ones I've ever seen, and black too. That's odd, they weren't black earlier.

Oh good, the bell should ring any minute now…there it goes. Edward really flew out of here fast, like a madman. But something draws me to him, but how dare he treat me that way when he doesn't even know me. Here comes Mike…

"Hey, Bella. What's up with _Cullen_?" I noticed how he sneered Edward's name.

"Hi," I replied. "I was wondering the same thing, but oh well."

Mike seemed pleased with my disinterest in Edward and said, "I could walk you to your next class if you'd like." He said almost bashful and nervous that I would say no.

I thought it was sweet how he actually asked and didn't force himself on me like some of my admirers. "I'd like that. Thank you."

Gym…

I could feel the ground coming towards me…again. All of a sudden I felt these arms around me…weak arms. Strangely I realized they weren't the arms I really wanted around me. I saw they were Mike's and he just kept staring at me, in my eyes. I could tell my facial expression was portraying agitation. When he noticed this, he finally let me go. I felt bad about how I treated him after he saved me, so after I gained my balance and was set on my own two feet, I gave him a hug. I could tell he really liked it, but to me it just felt awkward.

MPOV

I'm so glad Bella doesn't like Cullen! She's like the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I know that's saying a lot, but I can't help but feel that way. I desperately hope she'll at least give me a chance. I would love to ask her out but I just met her and I can't seem too eager. I can't stalk her, but I can't ignore her either. Women are so stressful! There's no way I could ignore someone like Bella Swan. I stare at her all the time. I hope she doesn't think terribly of me. Whoa, what's up with Cullen's glare? I'll have to ask her about it after class. Oh yes! She's glaring back! No! she caught me staring at her. Act casual.

After gym…

Well, Bella's not the most coordinated person ever, but it makes her like a damsel in distress or something. I don't know, but it's attractive. I saw her about to fall once, so I caught her before she could hit the ground. I looked at her and just got lost in her eyes. She looked agitated until I realized that I was still holding her and sadly had to let go. Then she hugged me! I think today was the greatest day of my life!

She's like an angel or something…

**AN: Please review! This is my first fanfic so I would really like some construstive criticism. Thanks!**

**Audrey**


	3. Decisions & Confusion

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2:

EPOV (Bella's first day)

_There she sat, the demon sent to torture me and put my secret in danger. All I wanted was her blood; it called to me like no other. No! She has a family and a life to live, I cannot kill her, I cannot kill her…_

The bell rang after what seemed like an eternity, and I ran out of the classroom probably a little too fast. I was able to clear her scent from my lungs, but its memory lingered in my mind. I was however, unable to remove the look of horror on her face when she saw my cold hard stare.

I needed to go to Denali to clear my head and prepare for my next encounter with this sweet-smelling girl.

BPOV

It has been a week since my first day at Forks High School, and I haven't seen Edward since that Biology class. For some reason this unsettled me. Mike has been very kind and welcoming; I could see him being a great friend. I have never had a boy treat me like this, let alone half the males of FHS. _I wonder what is different about me now._

I was getting out of my truck Wednesday morning when Mike approached me. I was running a little late this morning and it looked like he had been waiting for me. I got distracted at home trying to figure out why I had been dreaming of Edward for the past week.

"Hey Bella."

"Hello Mike. How are you?"

"Great thanks. Hey I was wondering if I could ask you something…"

"Shoot." I started to get really worried that he would ask me on a date, I mean he was a great guy but I wasn't sure if I was ready. The warning bell rang and I had never been so grateful about being late. "Look Mike, I have to get to class so can you just ask later?"

He looked a little deflated but agreed was walked off sulking. I had succeed in avoiding him all day. I needed time to think about what I would say if he happened to ask me out. I was walking into the cafeteria and glanced over at the Cullen's table and saw that Edward was back. _Great, another awkward biology class…_I decided I would just ignore the fact that he was back; it was easier said than done. I decided to distract myself and must have appeared withdrawn enough that Mike hadn't asked me yet, or he was just waiting until we were alone.

I had decided I would say yes, I mean if it didn't work out then I suppose I would just tell him. He seemed like the type of guy that would get over eventually. If it did work out then it would be a new experience for me, he could end up being my first boyfriend. My other motive was that the other males might be discouraged. My father at least approves of him.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch and I walked to Biology with Angela like I had taken to everyday. I was sitting in my seat when Edward arrived, but I didn't say anything to him.

"I must apologize for my behavior last week. It was unacceptable. By the way Bella, I am Edward Cullen, and am very pleased to meet you."

I responded "I am Bella Swan, as you know. It's nice to meet you too."

He appeared as if he was going to say something else, but then Mike came to my side of the desk. "Bella, you know what I was going to ask you earlier? Well, I was wondering…if you might…well ifyouwantedtoseeamoviewithmethisfriday?"

I heard a low growl from my left side where Edward was sitting. I turned to look at him only to see him with his head in his hands, almost appearing shameful. I turned my attention back to Mike and agreed and he told me when he would pick me up. He turned once to look back as he was heading to his seat, and gave Edward a hateful glare, but Edward just looked sad, ashamed, and confused. Class then began and I worked to keep thoughts of the god next to me out of my head.

EPOV

_Why am I feeling like this? She is just a human. But Newton is not worthy of her, she's…a goddess, and angel, and his thoughts! I cannot escape the feeling I got when she said yes. It was jealousy, something so foreign to me. After a growled I ccould sense her turn to me, but I just hung my head in same and to hide my disappointment, something I wasn't expecting._


End file.
